Gabrielle's Way
by whatwemiss
Summary: Gabrielle returns to Hogwarts with a new look, a cousin, and an eerie premonition. Draco and Harry make things complicated as she struggles through a new year.
1. Chapter One: On The Platform

__

Disclaimer:_ I do not own any characters, places, ideas, etc. that are contained within Harry Potter books. J.K. Rowling does. The only thing I can even remotely try to claim ownership of is my part of the plot. So please don't sue me, remember I am a lowly 16 year old girl, I have no money, so you wouldn't be gaining anything. Anything else you recognize from any other place, I don't own that either, sometimes these ideas fly into my head before I realize where it came from. Thank you. I think that covers everything, I hope._

Chapter One: Platform 9 ¾

Gabrielle Lancaster stepped onto Platform 9 ¾ at King's Cross looking very anxious and nervous. She had an almost fearful expression on her face. A stranger might wonder why this girl looked so nervous.

But a stranger would only see a tall, tanned, thin, young woman with golden brown hair and natural auburn highlights down past her waist, vivid green eyes and a stunning face. They would not see her insecurities, her fears, her hopes, dreams, and secrets. They would not know that just last year Gabrielle Lancaster was a nobody, not pretty, not popular, nor thin and beautiful.

Last year she was ignored pushed from side to side at school. She would have been surprised if anyone knew her name besides her friend Ryan McFee. She and Ryan had been friends since grade school and when they went to Hogwarts even though Ryan made many friends and she didn't they still stuck together. He was the only one that knew her secret except her family.

You see, Gabrielle Lancaster is a seer. A true seer, not a Professor Trelawny fake. And last week she had had a vision. She saw herself at school Standing before the entire school in the Great Hall explaining something, then once again she was in the Great Hall but judging by the decorations it was Christmas time, she was dressed in a blue satin ball gown with a mask on and dancing with a tall boy in a mask as well. The last part of the vision she was standing in a classroom that looked like a tornado ran through it and there was someone on the ground beside her but just as she bent down to see her vision ended.

Gabrielle was starting her fifth year at Hogwarts. She was a Ravenclaw Prefect along with Ryan. She also knew she always had a friendly face to talk to this year because her cousin Brigette was going to school with her. Brigette had transferred this year from Beuxbatons to Hogwarts because Lord Voldemort was terrorizing the small village where she and family lived in France. Brigette was going to be a Ravenclaw sixth year. Brigette was undeniably beautiful. She had blonde hair down just past her shoulders, violet eyes, and was tall and thin. She and Gabrielle looked almost exactly alike in the facial features except for eye color. Both of them have unique eye colors though. Brigette has violet eyes and Gabrielle has vivid green eyes with a yellow ring hooping around each pupil.

On this thought Brigette De Almuns walked up beside her cousin.

"So, Gabrielle where to now? Asked Brigette.

"Well, you see that compartment there? The third to the left from the end. You can go ahead and go there. I'll meet up with you later, I have to go to the prefects compartment first." Replied Gabrielle.

"Ah, well I 'ope your friends are nice. I miss Leo so much!" Said Brigette sadly.

"Oh, Bri I know, I know. You'll see him soon. He said he'd visit at Christmas." Consoled Gabrielle. But all she did well cause Brigette to start crying.

"Poor Leo. He needs his friends. Voldemort kills his twin sister, Deirdre, and all I can do, his best friend, is move away and abandon him. It's all my fault! If only I had gotten there sooner to warn her!" sobbed Brigette.

"Now, Brigette! It's not your fault. You know as well as I do the weight of being a seer. It's extremely hard to altar the future. There was nothing you could do. It wasn't your decision to move, it was your mother and father's."

"I know. But…" she started.

"It's okay. Come on Hogwarts is great! Remember Daniel Wagner from last year when you came from the Tri Wizard Tournament? He's one of Ryan's friends he'll be up there. He can't wait to see you! After you left last year I couldn't get him to stop bugging me about you! And you'll have a blast. So go on get going. Go. Go." Gabrielle said shooing a slightly happier Brigette towards the train.

"Alright, I'm going." Said Brigette.

As Gabrielle gave Brigette a hug she saw Ryan a few yards away. He seemed to be looking for someone. Brigette walked away towards the train as the engineer gave a thirty-minute warning. Ryan was still scanning the room. Gabrielle stood there and watched her friend for a second. She noticed he had grown taller over the summer. Last year he would have barely been taller than his father but now as she looked at him he was a good four or five inches taller. He also had sunburn that was nearly cherry red on his forearms. _He never does get a tan. He's too pale all he does is burn._ She thought. Finally he scanned the side of the room where Gabrielle was. But as he got to where she was he skimmed over her and developed a perplexed look, crinkling his slightly upturned nose and cocking his eye blonde eyebrows that were the exact same color of his hair and eyelashes. He took a second sweep of the room staring intensely with his pale blue eyes. This time when he got to Gabrielle he swept over her and then did a double take when he realized who she was.

"Gabrielle! Is that you? What did you do this summer? You've changed so much!" he said running over to her and sweeping her into a big hug before releasing her and giving her a once over nodding his head approvingly.

"Yeah, of course it's me silly! Come on I haven't changed that much. Hardly at all I'd say." She said looking down at herself.

"Oh yes you have! But what did you do this summer? Come on spill. I missed you so much!"

"You missed me?! I missed you! I'm not the one that ran out to Switzerland over the summer to get all sunburned." Said Gabrielle.

"Hey, no fair! You know I had no choice in the matter. It was a family trip. I had to go."

"I know, I know. I just missed you. I have so much to tell you. Come on lets go put our stuff in the prefects compartment and I'll tell you all about it." said Gabrielle. So Ryan and Gabrielle made their way to the train.

Draco Malfoy was running late. He was once again on his own. His father never wanted to come, but his mother had this year. But once again his father had a different opinion and had a "discussion" with his mom that landed he at St. Mungo's for a week now. Draco used to look up to his father, respect him, and admire him. But now he was afraid and even more so disgusted that he ever thought his father's views on life were right. He now knew what Voldemort was. Draco wasn't taking anymore of the whole 'there is no good and evil, only power and those to weak to seek it' crap. Murdering innocent people was not about power it was twisted. The worst of it was he now felt terrible about how he had treated the so-called "mudbloods" of the class like Hermione Granger whom he was only jealous of. But it was a new year. He pulled his trunk along and started to rush toward the nearest entrance so he could get to prefects' compartment. He looked up as he got on the train and noticed Ryan McFee walking along the corridor towards the prefect compartment._ Thank god the Ravenclaw prefect isn't that idiot Michael Corner. _Thought Draco. Then he noticed a girl walking to catch up with him.

"Hey wait up! I had to tie my shoe Ryan!" said the mystery girl catching up to him. 

"Ha ha ha ha! You're the slowpoke. Hey! Stop it!" said McFee as the girl punched him in the gut playfully. 

__

Damn that girl is fine. Who is she? I don't recognize her. Well, it looks like I found out what I'm doing on this trip. Thought Draco. (Hey not be evil but he's still a guy!)

So I hope you liked the first chapter. Please review if you feel like it.

Peace bri-alma-libre


	2. Chapter Two: The Story Unfolds

__

Disclaimer:_ I do not own any characters, places, ideas, etc. that are contained within Harry Potter books. J.K. Rowling does. The only thing I can even remotely try to claim ownership of is my part of the plot. So please don't sue me, remember I am a lowly 16 year old girl, I have no money, so you wouldn't be gaining anything. Anything else you recognize from any other place, I don't own that either, sometimes these ideas fly into my head before I realize where it came from. Thank you. I think that covers everything, I hope._

Chapter Two: The Story Unfolds

Ryan and Gabrielle walked into the prefects' compartment and found it was empty. Apparently they weren't as late as they thought they were. They chose a booth near the center and sat down.

"So Gabrielle tell me about your summer." Said Ryan.

"Well, first off I had another premonition." Said Gabrielle. "I was standing in the Great Hall giving some type of speech at first right, well then I was once again in the Great Hall again only now it's Christmas and I'm at a Masquerade Ball dancing with a guy. Then When I look up into his masked face I switch and I'm in a destroyed classroom. It's cold and dark and scary. I can feel my forehead bleeding and then I realize there is someone lying on the floor next to me. As I crouch down to see who it is the vision fades away."

"Wow! That's not good. Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just hope whoever that boy is will be."

"Yeah it's definitely not good. 'Cause I mean the classroom scene is bad enough but, speaking in public, and then you're with a guy. Wow that must be scary knowing you gonna be in those situations that you're terrible with!" Said Ryan laughing.

"Hey! You little shit! That's not funny." She said hitting him softly, laughing herself.

"So, okay that happened. But what else? It looks like you've had an eventful summer. Was that Brigette I saw you with? " Asked Ryan.

"Yeah it was. She moved here from France because her best friend's twi-" started Gabrielle but she stopped when she heard someone coming. She didn't want Brigette to overhear her talking about it all. Brigette didn't need that right now. But it wasn't Brigette who entered the room. It was Draco Malfoy. By the looks of it he had had an eventful summer as well. He looked as though he'd grown four or five inches taller and was as handsome as ever. His deep blue eyes sparkled as he smiled at Gabrielle.

"I hope I haven't interrupted anything." Said Draco.

"No. Not really. We're just talking." Said Gabrielle. Now some people might have been uncomfortable with having a somewhat private conversation in front of Draco Malfoy. But Gabrielle was a trusting person and even though she knew he was a quote- unquote "bad boy" she had never had a problem with him before so she figured it'd be no problem having him in there.

"Okay. I see. I don't seem to remember meeting you. What's you're name?" Draco asked Gabrielle as Ryan rolled his eyes. Ryan had seen Draco work his charm on other girls before and could tell where he was going.

"I'm Gabrielle Sora Lancaster. I'm the other Ravenclaw fifth year prefect." She said with a smile.

"Well I am glad to finally meet you Gabrielle Sora Lancaster. I'm Draco Joseph Malfoy." Draco said.

"I know. So you are the Slytherin Prefect. Who's the other one?" asked Gabrielle.

"Oh. It's Pansy Parkinson, the annoying little twit. She won't leave me alone." Said Draco with a grin. "But I can deal with it." said Draco sitting down next to Gabrielle.

"Yeah but anyway" said Gabrielle desperate to veer the subject away from female admirers of Draco's to anything else. "Like I was saying Brigette transferred here from Buexbatons because at the very beginning of summer she witnessed her best friend's twin die at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Brigette and Leo, her best friend, were devastated at the loss of his twin sister Deirdre. So Aunt Eleanor and Uncle Charles decide it's best to move away to safety. I can't believe they ripped Brigette away from her life and Leo. She's having a hard time. She misses Deirdre so much and wants Leo with her. They've been friends forever. He said he's coming to visit at Christmas. Poor guy." Explained Gabrielle.

"That's horrible." Said Ryan.

"Yeah." Said Gabrielle. She was wondering why Draco hadn't commented so she turned slightly to get a better view of him. Draco had his elbows on the table and his head in his hands running his fingers through his hair. Her looked up at Gabrielle with remorse in his eyes.

"Yeah, but what else happened?" asked Ryan changing the subject.

"Oh well, since you weren't there and I was bored out of my mind Mom set me up with a job as a lifeguard at the Country Club. Little did I know that the lifeguards wee part of a swim team. So at the end of summer the end result is I as a terrific swimmer with a great tan who could save and unfortunate first year that fell in the lake, and I am in the best shape of my life. All in all I'd say it's a good deal." Said Gabrielle.

"I'd say so. I was wondering how in the world you'd, pardon me for the rudeness but, lost all that weight. You look really good Gabrielle." Said Ryan.

"Thank you. And don't worry I'm not gonna hit you for the fat comment. There's a witness." Said Gabrielle gesturing towards Draco.

"Nah, really I don't mind at all. Go ahead, hit him." Said Draco relaxing and giving Gabrielle a sly grin.

"I have permission. Ha ha!" she said as she reached across the table and hit Ryan. They all felt a lurch and knew the train had started moving. Within the next ten minutes the rest of the prefects had filed in.

Draco figured that after the prefects' meeting he would go and find his mystery girl. By the looks of it she may already be with Ryan but who is Draco Malfoy to say no to a challenge. He headed to the prefects' compartment but slowed down when he heard voices one guy and one girl. He knew Ryan would be in there so he wondered who the female Ravenclaw prefect would be. He turned to go in and was shocked to find that his mystery woman was sitting across from McFee. She turned to look at him. _Wow she is hot! I can't wait to get her alone. Now's my chance. She's gorgeous. _Thought Draco. He knew it was now or never for a first impression.

"Hi, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Draco said as he flashed his charming and sexy smile at her.

"No not really. We're just talking." Said the mystery woman smiling back.

"Okay. I see. I don't seem to remember meeting you. What's you're name?" asked Draco charmingly.

"I'm Gabrielle Sora Lancaster. I'm the other Ravenclaw fifth year prefect." She said again smiling at him. He couldn't get enough of her smile.

"Well I am glad to finally meet you Gabrielle Sora Lancaster. I'm Draco Joseph Malfoy." Draco said.

"I know. So you are the Slytherin Prefect. Who's the other one?" asked Gabrielle.

"Oh. It's Pansy Parkinson, the annoying little twit. She won't leave me alone." Said Draco with a grin. "But I can deal with it." said Draco sitting down next to Gabrielle and smiling.

He looked over at Ryan who was shaking his head and laughing silently. From the way he was acting Draco decided he and Gabrielle must just be friends. Hell if he had this girl and another guy was moving in on her he'd do something about it. She started talking about her summer. Something about her cousin and Voldemort. That caught his attention. Apparently, he murdered Gabrielle's cousin's friend's twin this summer. Draco was sick to his stomach. He just knew his father had something to do with it and it disgusted him. Luckily McFee changed the subject to her being a lifeguard. He just enjoyed being in this girl's company so he leaned back and relaxed. Eventually the train started and the rest of the prefects showed up. Professor McGonagal showed up and started lecturing them about their duties and Draco fell asleep next to Gabrielle.

Thanks for reading. Could ya review? Please? puppy dog eyes

V Peace bri-alma-libre


	3. Chapter Three: Prefect Duties

__

Disclaimer:_ I do not own any characters, places, ideas, etc. that are contained within Harry Potter books. J.K. Rowling does. The only thing I can even remotely try to claim ownership of is my part of the plot. So please don't sue me, remember I am a lowly 16 year old girl, I have no money, so you wouldn't be gaining anything. Anything else you recognize from any other place, I don't own that either, sometimes these ideas fly into my head before I realize where it came from. Thank you. I think that covers everything, I hope._

Chapter Three: Prefect Duties

Gabrielle tried to listen to Professor McGonagal's lecture but she was having a hard time concentrating. She couldn't believe a good looking boy had just fallen asleep on her shoulder, or that he had been flirting with her just a few moments ago. Apparently, she wasn't the only one to notice. Aside form Ryan rolling his eyes at the whole situation as though it were a huge joke, she also had Pansy Parkinson giving her the evil eye from across the room. Like it was _her_ idea to have Draco next to her. She had heard about him and how he was with girls. _I feel bad for girls who fall for him. They're likely to dismissed in a week. Draco is a notorious bad boy._ She thought.

"Now that I'm done with the whole responsibility part of this, I'm sure you would like to know about the perks of prefect life." Said the professor. This snapped Gabrielle out of her trance, which in turn shook Draco awake as well.

"A special prefects bathroom is located behind the statue of Boris the Bewildered, and this year's password is Rub-a-Dub. Don't ask me what its significance is because I don't know. Apparently it is a lyric to one of the Headmaster's favorite muggle songs. There is also a prefect common room. If anything important or disastrous happens this is where you are all to report to unless otherwise instructed. This will also be a recreation room for you prefects. And only prefects please." She added looking at Draco. Apparently it wasn't just the students that knew about his reputation. "The password will be _che sera sera_. Now I must leave you. Have a good trip." She finished.

Everyone got up and started to file out of the room.

"I hope I see you around soon." Draco said to Gabrielle.

"Yeah me too." Said a blushing Gabrielle.

"DRACO! TALK! OUTSIDE! NOW!" screeched Pansy as she took hold of his arm and dragged him out of the room.

"Just goes to show who's really in charge of the relationship. Doesn't it? I mean it is Malfoy and all, but you would have thought he could control her." Laughed Harry Potter.

"Yeah really," laughed Ryan. Everyone started laughing so Gabrielle joined in too. She may have been laughing but inside there was an internal conflict going on.

_Draco's going out with Pansy? Oh no._

What are you talking about? You have NO feelings for him. He's a player. He'll just use you. We are not gonna fall for him.

But he's so nice and cool, not to mention very sexy…

I can't hear you. Lalalalalalalalalala… I can't hear you.

Meanwhile:

…"Gabrielle, Hey Gabrielle! Woohoo! Are you with us?" asked Hermione Granger waving her hand in front of her face snapping her back to her consciousness.

"Yeah, yeah, huh? Sorry." Said Gabrielle.

"We were asking if you and Ryan wanted to go sit with us the rest of the ride." Harry said kindly with a smile.

"Yeah sure that sounds great. Hey you don't mind if I check in on my cousin do you? She's new and kinda bummed out so…" asked Gabrielle.

"Yeah go ahead. We'll come with." Said Harry following her out of the room and towards Brigette's compartment.

Gabrielle started to walk in the room, followed by Harry, Hermione, and then Ryan when she stopped short. Brigette was making out with Daniel Waggner in a corner booth.

"Well if that's your cousin when she's sad, I'm almost scared to find out what she's like when she's happy." Harry whispered in Gabrielle's ear.

"Yeah we uhhh… We uh, better go now!" Gabrielle said as she turned around in such a rush to leave that she ran smack into Harry's chest. That fact didn't help the matter at all, it just added to her enormous desire to laugh. They finally made it back to Harry's compartment. Not three seconds later Gabrielle started cracking up and it took a full quarter of an hour to get her calmed down.

"So now that that is over…" started Ryan but Hermione cut in.

"Oh no! Ryan we were supposed to be patrolling the corridors five minutes ago!" she shouted.

"We were?" Ryan asked confused.

"Yes, remember McGonagall told us at the meeting." She replied.

"Oh, well no I don't but okay lets go then." He said getting up. "See you guys later."

"Am I the only one who pays attention?" she asked. Harry and Gabrielle looked at each other and then at Hermoine. "Yes." They said in unison.

"Humph!" she said as she walked out of the room. As Ryan was walking out he turned his torso and shrugged his shoulders in question.

"Krum withdraw." Harry said simply. Ryan nodded and walked out.

"Am not!" yelled Hermione down the hallway.

"Wow ears just like Dumbledore, that one." Laughed Harry.

"No kidding." Gabrielle laughed back.

They started a conversation about their summers. Harry said his was miserable just as always and was glad to be back. Gabrielle told him about hers and the premonition. He was the boy who lived after all was he not, and he needed to know. They were discussing the classroom part of the vision when they heard footsteps approaching and the sound of Hermione and Ryan's voices.

"Well, this summer was actually quite nice. I didn't get near as much studying done, as I would have liked. But who can turn down a summer vacation like that one. Right?" Hermione said.

"Krum withdraw." Harry yelled out the door.

"Cho withdraw!" yelled Hermione.

"Not true!" Harry yelled, now angry. But Hermione and Ryan had already passed.

"Soooooo…." Said Gabrielle trying to change the subject.

"I'm not stuck on Cho. I'm not. In fact I can't stand her anymore."

"Okay." She said uncertainly. But her curiosity got the best of her. "You wanna talk about it? Come on what did she do?"

"She, she likes, I mean out of all people why did it have to be him eh? The slimy, sneaking little git." Said Harry.

"Who?"

"Malfoy." He stated with as much hatred in his voice as possible.

"What?" Gabrielle said shocked.

"Yeah can you believe it? Am I really that terrible that she would have to go after my exact opposite to piss me off?"

"No Harry. Not at all. That's terrible, it really is. I'm sorry. Hey," she said causing Harry to look up from his dazed anger. "Hey, screw her right. D'you know how many girls would die to have a guy like you, especially you. I know I would. So forget about it, alright?" she said with a smile.

"Alright." He said smiling back. "So now that I have divulged my relationship problems, it's your turn."

"Well, see I would but I don't have a boyfriend. So, no stories. Sorry." She said quietly, now extremely embarrassed.

"Oh that's cool. But how bout the past." He said with a grin. His arms were folded on the table and he had his chin resting on them.

"Uh, yeah. Umm, there are none." She said now blushing a red that would rival Ron's hair had he been in the room.

"Okay, now I see. Screw 'em right?" he said now laughing.

"Right." She said and started cracking up. For the second time that day she had laughed so hard that she fell out of her seat, which caused Harry to laugh even more. Just then Ryan and Hermione walked in.

"Okay Gabrielle you're up. Time for patrol." Hermione said.

"With who?" she said still laughing because Harry had just fallen out of his seat and started ticking her. "Stop it!" she pushed him off of her and tickled him."

"Malfoy." Ryan said. Both Harry and Gabrielle immediately stopped.

"What?" the two said in unison.

"Okay guys, you are _really _starting to freak me out with this whole talking in unison thing," Ryan said sitting down in Gabrielle's vacated seat.

"Yeah no kidding." Added Hermione. Gabrielle stood up and Harry sat up.

"Well, I'll see you in a while guys." She said. She ruffled Harry's already untidy hair on her way out of the compartment. Harry smiled after her. As she walked away to meet Draco for patrol she heard Hermione ask, "Well, what was all that about Harry?" Gabrielle smiled and walked on.

Okay so you may have noticed that I switch perspectives a lot in this story. It happens irregularly, when I want you to see the situation from both sides. Please Review. Please.

V Peace, bri-alma-libre


	4. Chapter Four: Gingerbread Kiss

__

Disclaimer:_ I do not own any characters, places, ideas, etc. that are contained within Harry Potter books. J.K. Rowling does. The only thing I can even remotely try to claim ownership of is my part of the plot. So please don't sue me, remember I am a lowly 16 year old girl, I have no money, so you wouldn't be gaining anything. Anything else you recognize from any other place, I don't own that either, sometimes these ideas fly into my head before I realize where it came from. Thank you. I think that covers everything, I hope._

Chapter Four: Gingerbread Kiss

Gabrielle walked down the corridor to meet up with Draco. She was just reaching the compartment that she saw Draco get pulled into earlier when he came out of it, like he had been thrown out. Then she saw the door slide closed as Draco stood right in front of it mouth open like he was about to say something and finger raiser in the air. Gabrielle stopped in her tracks. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, was it possible, had it really happened? Had Draco…?

"Been kicked out by Pansy, eh?" Gabrielle asked about to crack up. No matter what was going on today she always found a reason to laugh.

"No, planned on it." Draco said with a smirk turning to face Gabrielle. "Shall we?" he said stretching an arm in front of him gesturing towards the corridor.

"Sure you planned on it. I think that you made Pansy mad and she evicted your ass." She said with a smile.

"Well, yes you could say that. But I had wanted to leave her nasty presence the whole time. So, you could say that I indeed had planned on it the whole time." He said as he walked.

"Oh, I see. So what did you say to make her so angry anyway?"

"Oh, she finally realized I'd rather go out with a hippogriff than date her that's all."

"Ahhhh, I see now. So who's the 'hippogriff'?"

"What? No one." He said a little rattled but regained his composure almost immediately.

"Sure, whatever you say." She said not believing him one bit.

"I have a feeling you don't believe me one bit."

"No, really?" she said mock gasping. "What would give you that idea?"

"The same thing that gives me the idea that you, like, me. Body language." He said slowly and deliberately stopping where he was. Gabrielle noticed he stopped and did so as well.

"Why, I don't know what you are talking about." She said obviously lying while blushing an incredible shade of red.

"Liar. There it is again, body language." He said moving closer while smiling at her. "Just admit it. You like me."

"Fine I like you." She said now a violent shade of scarlet, but her blush rapidly decreasing. Draco smiled. "But now, why don't you admit you like me?"

It was now Draco's turn to blush though his blush was more of a pale pink tinge in his cheeks.

"I do not. You flatter yourself." He said continuing to walk, Gabrielle joined him. After about thirty seconds of silence she spoke.

"You lie. It's your body language." She said as she hooked her arm in his and skipped down the hall laughing because she was dragging Draco behind her.

"Do stop, will you."

"Not until you say it."

"Fine woman, I like you."

"Awww, see. Not so hard." She said stopping what she was doing and flicking his nose with her pointer finger.

"Hey now!" he said.

"You're an all star, get your game on, go play!" She sang. "Wow I'm really hyper." All the while Draco was standing there confused because he doesn't listen to muggle music that often.

"I think I need to calm you down." He said with a wicked grin.

"You'll have to catch me first!" she told him running down the corridor. Draco ran after her. She was just running past Harry's compartment when she started singing, "Run, run, as fast as you can. You can't catch me, I'm the gingerbread man!"

__

In Harry's Compartment…

"What the?" asked Hermione as Gabrielle ran past.

"Was that?" asked Harry looking at Ryan.

"Yeah, don't ask." Answered Ryan as he looked out the window in time to see Draco run past.

__

Back in the Corridor…

"My God, woman! We're supposed to act responsible!" yelled Draco finally catching up with her. "Don't you know that the gingerbread man gets eaten by the wolf in the end?" he asked when he cornered her at the back of the train.

"Tag, you're it." she said as she started to run again but Draco caught her before she started and cornered her against the wall.

"I won! So what's my prize?"

"Ummm… I dunno, I'll buy you a chocolate frog. How's that?"

"No good. I don't feel like chocolate at the moment."

"How about Berttie Bott's Every Flavor Beans?"

"Nope. I'm not hungry for food at the moment."

"Well, what are you hungry for? Wait, you aren't a vampire are you?" she asked. Then to herself, 'That would be bad."

"No, I'm not a vampire." He said smirking.

"Oh good! Wait then, I don't get it. What do you want?" she asked confused.

"This." He said as he leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Oh," she said now calmed down. "Well, that was very nice." She said looking up at him.

"Mmmmhmm. I know. Do you always act this ditzy?"

"Nope, only when I'm hyper."

"I see, just wondering."

"Okay, well then. I'll just be going." She said trying to duck out underneath Draco's arm.

"Not yet."

"What?"

"Not yet, I'm not done."

"Oh. Right, what?" Draco shook his head and leaned into to kiss her, this time longer. "Oh." she said when they parted. Then she heard footsteps so she ducked out from in front of Draco just in time as Harry came up.

"Right, you guys are off duty." Said Harry, looking from Draco to Gabrielle and shooting a daggerous look at Draco.

"I'll walk you back Gabrielle." Said Harry putting his arm around Gabrielle.

"Thanks Harry." She said smiling up at him. She loved the feeling of being wrapped in Harry's arms. She sighed deeply when they reached the compartment. "Thanks again Harry." She said hugging him, wishing it were more.

"Welcome" said Harry, wishing the very same thing.

Okay I know Gabrielle was a ditz in this chapter. Well that's the way I felt like writing this chapter. And no I don't know who will end up with whom. Sorry it is so short. Please review.

V Peace bri-alma-libre


End file.
